


water's in the clouds (is something about to change?)

by icebreakerftw



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebreakerftw/pseuds/icebreakerftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett说，“夏天，洛杉矶，海边，来嘛，” 于是他们就在这儿了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	water's in the clouds (is something about to change?)

**Author's Note:**

> 标题改编自Local Natives的"Who Knows Who Cares"歌词。
> 
> *编辑于7/20：填完之后拿到北京Slash Only 5上出无料去了，现在无料发完了，全文贴在这里。把章节编辑了一下，也就是说虽然从1/2变成了1/1，但其实是平坑了……

Sebastian醒来的时候，屋里弥漫着炎热潮湿的气息，让他一瞬间有种不知身在何处的失衡感。他撑起身，有些迷糊地，没觉得有什么要紧事等着他去做，于是就在床上坐了一会儿。他的窗户没关好，一阵清晨的风吹了进来，闻起来像是海， _mare_ ——他闭上眼睛，由着自己沉入模糊的回忆里，二十几年前的这个时候，康斯坦察的五月，黑海带来的昭示夏日的海风，都只是些影影绰绰的光和气味，但他满足于此。有可怀念的东西总是挺好的。

风停了。他又那样呆了一阵子，直到足够的热量和水汽聚了上来，让他觉得身上黏糊糊的。然后他爬下床，走进浴室去冲凉。

的确没什么要紧事等着他。他的戏下午才开始。吃早饭的时候，Chris带着一个巨大的微笑出现在他们面前。“哟，”Mackie说，“看看谁昨晚中头奖了？”

Chris哼了一声。“我倒希望呢。”他说，拉过一把椅子，开始对付他的牛角面包。“不，伙计，只是这天气。美好极了，是不是？”

“是啊。”Sebastian附和道，因为他以为所有人都会附和。正相反，他的话孤零零地在空气里沉淀了几秒钟，而一阵小小的恐慌袭击了他，像是不小心毫无准备地坦白了一个秘密。

Scarlett眯着眼摇了摇头。“对，因为你们俩不是演员，今天也不用穿得像北极熊一样拍戏。”她实事求是地说。

晚些时候，Sebastian站在调味台旁边拿纸巾擦手，Chris走过来扔他的一次性餐具。“你知道吗，”Chris对他说，“我不在乎。就算得求Scarlett给中暑的我带冰茶。”Sebastian笑了一声，因为他能看到那个画面。

“不过，说真的，”Chris说，“我喜欢夏天。带回来不少好回忆。我小时候，爸妈周日会带我、我姐姐和弟弟去教堂。大概每年这个时候，空气闻起来像河水，冰淇淋车就开始出现在回家的路上。直到现在我还觉得那条河闻上去像冰淇淋。”他笑了笑，眼睛半闭着，手肘搭在台子上。Sebastian没意识到自己在盯着看，但他的动作缓慢地停下了。

Chris转过身来面对他。“你呢？”他随意地问，“康斯坦察的夏天怎么样？”

Sebastian愣了一下。他一定很明显，因为Chris笑了一声，说：“得了，别告诉我你不去查和你演对手戏的演员的维基百科页面。”

“我一直以为只有我那么干。”Sebastian诚实地说。“嘿，说到这个，你能猜到Grillo演过二十五个不同的广告吗？”

换做别人，他们可能会半开玩笑地把话题拉回来，让他谈谈他的家乡——而他也会欣然开口，倒不是他有抵触情绪还是什么，但如果这话题溜走了，他也不特别渴望继续说起它来。Chris，另一方面，只是几乎不被察觉地停顿了一下，然后轻松地接话道：“是啊，而且美国运通和Sure除臭剂那两个显然对他的事业起了重大作用。它们在那整个条目里被分别提及了三次，我想不到其他理由了。”

他们俩都笑了起来。有人推门出去，一阵微风趁机吹了进来，Sebastian又闻到了海，时间好像静止了一会儿。等到门被关上，风也停了的时候，他有种奇怪的感觉，像是有什么无法言说的东西被交流了。

“好了，”Chris说，“我得走了，九点开拍。下午见？”

“下午见。”Sebastian说，然后看着Chris消失在门外，感到以一种怪异的方式失去了平衡，就像他早上刚睁开眼睛的时候。

***

那之后的三天，气温一路飙高，或者照Anthony和Joe的说法，“加州风格”。到第三天的时候，Sebastian不停地担心他会把道具刀戳进Chris的眼睛，因为他的头发被汗水粘在眼睛前面，连进行正常的走位都困难。Chris没有这个问题，但他出汗出得让Sebastian觉得他随时会因为脱水而就地昏厥。

第五次拍完同一个镜头之后，Joe从一堆监控屏幕后面对他们说：“好了，你们知道吗，我也不想在九十多度的时候干这个。咱们的进度已经提前了，放一天假吧，伙计们，明天再继续。”

“感谢上帝！”Mackie在远处喊道。

“你今天只有一场戏！”Sebastian喊回去，而Chris爆发出一阵大笑，多少削弱了他的气势。

这也是为什么他们最后坐在沙滩上，看着Mackie和Grillo往对方身上泼水。Scarlett说，“夏天，洛杉矶，海边， _来嘛_ ，”于是他们就在这儿了。她涂好防晒霜，趴到太阳底下看书去了，留下Sebastian和Chris坐在遮阳伞下面。Chris把头发捋到后面去，从阴影里探出头，眯着眼睛看向海平线。他这样看上去比平时年轻一些，阳光让他的金发、皮肤和蓝眼睛显得有点苍白。海浪在背景里拍打着沙滩，而Sebastian突然陷入一种不真实感之中，就像那些时刻，没有什么事情在发生，一切都进行得太过缓慢，而你在一瞬间变得过分清醒，惊诧于你在经历这些。他眨了眨眼，那种感觉慢慢消退了。然后他转过头，发现Chris在盯着他。

“呃，”他说，“怎么？”

Chris张开嘴，又顿了一下。

Mackie的声音恰到好处地从海那边传过来：“你们两个就打算在那儿坐一天？快滚进水里来！”

Chris耸耸肩。“没什么，”他说，“去吗？”

Sebastian点点头，跟着Chris从沙滩上撑起身来。闷热让他有点晕乎乎的，站起来的时候踉跄了一下，Chris伸手抓住他的胳膊，帮他保持平衡。他们从沙滩的高处向海边走，Chris的手往下滑了一些，松松地环在Sebastian的手腕上。他们又走了几步，逐渐接近了Scarlett趴着的那个地方。

“你应该把她也拖到水里去。”Sebastian说。

“绝对的。”Chris同意道。他转了个身，小跑着去偷袭她了。Sebastian看着Chris拽着Scarlett让她起来，而她说了什么像是“你会输得很惨的，Evans”之类的话。他的手腕上粘着几粒沙子，他把它们拍掉，手指在那里的皮肤上多停留了一会儿。

他们在水里待了一阵子。Scarlett在泼水大战里把其他人打得片甲不留，而Sebastian满足于潜在水里，听着他们模糊的打闹尖叫声。他挺频繁地来洛杉矶，但还是经常想念这种感觉，被海水和温暖的空气包围着，让他想起更早的时候，更淡的海水，更无忧无虑的日子。他们上岸的时候，太阳挂在西边的天空，刚刚从一片云后面探出头来。几绺头发挡在Sebastian的眼睛前面，他撩开它们，看到Chris出现在他的右边。他身上几块被阳光晒到的地方已经干了，留下星星点点的盐粒在他的皮肤上，看上去像是白色的雀斑。

他们在沉默中走了一会儿，然后Sebastian说：“海。”

Chris转过头，疑惑地看着他。

“康斯坦察的夏天。那是个临海城市，就像这儿。五月之后，一切都带着淡海水味。直到我们搬走之前，我每个夏天都泡在海里。那……感觉很好。”他说，低着头，假装专心对付一绺打结的头发，希望自己看上去不太像在做什么重要的坦白。

没有回应，于是他抬起眼睛，发现Chris又在盯着他看，而Chris自己似乎没意识到。他们视线交汇的时候，另一片云飘了过来，让日光变成暗淡的白色，而Sebastian以为他会在Chris的眼睛里看到沙滩和云的倒影，但他实际看到的是一片蓝色深处的什么，几乎像是希望，似乎刚刚被什么点燃了，正隐约地闪烁着。

他想， _噢_ 。

那一刻迅速过去了，沙滩重新沐浴在金黄的明亮阳光里。Chris似乎突然醒了过来，意识到自己需要遵守一般的社交规范。“听上去很美。”他说，微笑了起来，“我小时候总是求着爸妈带我去海边。我是说，我们有条河，但还是……不一样，你知道。后来有一年，他们带我们去佛罗里达……”

***

直到回到酒店，他们都没再怎么交谈。晚饭的时候，Sebastian看见Chris在房间的另一边，跟Scarlett聊着些什么，时不时笑起来。这幅景象让他同时感到一阵奇异的失落与放松，好像今天只是又一个拍摄的日子，而什么都没有改变。他的盘子里还剩下两颗花椰菜。他把它们留在桌子上，起身回自己的房间去了。

他冲了个澡，换上一件T恤和宽松的牛仔裤，然后听见有人敲他的门。他起身走过去开门，看到Chris站在外面，手里拿着一条毛巾和几件衣服。

“嗨，嗯，”Chris说，“我房间的淋浴坏了。他们正派人去修，但是……”他比了个复杂的手势，好像在努力说明什么。“呃，总之，我能用你的吗？”他最后说，有些犹疑地，好像不太确信自己。

“嗯，”Sebastian说，不明白自己为什么停顿了一下，“当然。”

他打开门让Chris进来。Chris对他道了谢，径直走进浴室去了。Sebastian走回床边，在床上坐了下来。浴室里面传来水被打开的声音，隔着门，听上去像被闷住了。窗外，太阳变成了橘红色，缓慢地落向地平线。稀稀落落的知了的叫声响了起来，而Sebastian忽然觉得有些慌，好像他无法静止下来，一切都在微微颤动。他闭上眼睛，想象自己听见了海浪的声音，试图重新沉入他早些时候在回忆中寻找到的宁静。

他睁开眼睛的时候，浴室的门正好打开了。他转过头，看见Chris从里面走出来，穿着短裤和白色T恤，正用毛巾擦头发。Chris走过来，停下了手里的动作，让毛巾搭在肩膀上。

“呃，你介意我……？”他说，又做了一个手势，以模糊地指了指Sebastian的床为结束，像是说话变得比这困难许多。Sebastian做了个不置可否的表情，拍拍他身边的床垫。

Chris在他身边坐下。房间里的气流静止了下来。Chris稍微侧过身，一只手捋过他的头发，看上去仍旧是想说些什么，但又无法让自己说出口的样子。然后他低下头，视线落在他和Sebastian之间的那一块空间上。他咧了咧嘴，又收了回来，急促地舔了一下嘴唇。

“我不知道我在干什么。”他说，摇了摇头，几滴水掉在他的肩膀上。

Sebastian静静地吸了一口气，又吐出来。“我也是。”他说。

他们在沉默里坐了一会儿，让那些东西沉淀在空气里，落在他们身上。

然后Chris向前倾身，把一只手放在他的后颈上，缓慢地，试探性地吻了他。Sebastian在这个瞬间里停了一会儿，然后侧了侧头，含住Chris的下嘴唇，轻轻吮吸了一下，感到Chris的手指擦着他颈后的皮肤蜷缩起来；接着Chris张开嘴，把重量压了上来，开始追逐Sebastian的舌头，一阵热气似乎在他们之间升腾起来。

Sebastian向后倒了一些，用手肘撑着自己，给Chris一个更好的角度，而Chris贴了上来，他的动作像是在遵循一个韵律，一种热烈却平稳的节奏。他的手滑进Sebastian的T恤下面，手掌贴着他的小腹，缓慢地挪到他的肋骨所在的地方。Sebastian的呼吸颤抖了一下；他从这个吻里抽身出来，抬起双手，让Chris把T恤掀过他的头顶。Chris换了一个位置，从他的锁骨开始向下，亲吻他的胸膛和腹部，在他嘴唇经过的地方留下一股烧灼的冰凉感。他又往下挪了挪，胳膊搭在Sebastian的腿上，解开他的扣子和拉链，把嘴覆上他半硬的阴茎的前端。Sebastian吸了一口气，闭上眼，向后仰过去，让Chris把他整个含住，吮吸起来。他躺在床垫上，一只手穿梭在Chris潮湿的金发里，快感像波浪一样席卷而过，退下去，又包围上来。

他安静地高潮了，伴随着脑海里一阵低沉的轰鸣。他继续躺了一会儿，让呼吸和心跳逐渐平稳下来。Chris抬起头来，Sebastian坐起身，凑过去吻他，让唾液稀释掉他自己的苦涩味道。他把手伸进Chris的裤子里，找到他的阴茎，急促地套弄起来。高潮的时候，Chris把头埋在Sebastian的脖颈之间；他的喘气声听上去像是叹息，像是释然于什么东西被放下了。

他们那样待了一阵子，然后Chris抬起头，从他们的肢体交缠中抽身出来。

“我大概应该再洗个澡。”他说。

“是啊。”Sebastian说，看着Chris走进浴室，关上门。他躺回干净那一边的床上，不太确定该拿自己怎么办。高潮后的满足感在他的身体里流动，但与此同时，那股颤动又回来了，期待，担忧，或者两者都是。太阳刚刚落山，一股浅蓝黑色从天空的边缘扩散开来，空气里流动着夜晚的凉意。一个改变，好像已经发生了，又好像在等待着。

***

之后的几天，吃早饭的时候，Chris像平时一样坐在Scarlett旁边，从她的盘子里偷水果吃，但他比平时安静了些，有意无意地躲着Sebastian的视线。Sebastian低着头，扒拉着自己那份炒蛋，努力不要觉得太尴尬或者什么。他们一起的戏份基本都拍完了，但就算在休息时间，Sebastian也不再能见到Chris了；在他和Scarlett一起拍戏的时候，Chris甚至都没像以前一样时不时地跑过来，跟她说些只有他们两个才懂的笑话。这实在不像是巧合。

他想到这个了，多多少少——就在那天晚上，Chris离开之后，他躺在床上，即将坠入梦乡的时候，有一个转瞬即逝的念头——他想到，也许这只会发生这一次，然后他们不会谈起这个，永远；也许他们会在不舒服的沉默里渡过剩下的拍摄，然后各奔东西，回到自己的生活里，忘掉这件事，等他们再次见面的时候，一切又都是原来的样子了。

他没想到Chris会不舒服到要躲着他。但话说回来，Chris大概就是那种人，觉得如果他们碰面的话，他就有义务要对Sebastian说， _抱歉，那一次挺不错的，但是就那样吧_ ，或者 _抱歉，我想了想，觉得那事从一开始就不应该发生，咱们就当做它没发生，好吗_ ？

等Sebastian再次意识到的时候，他在纽约，躺在他公寓的沙发上，淹没在盛夏的下东区躁动的声音中，已经不太记得之前在为什么事烦心了。他们五月底的时候杀了青，助理保证圣地亚哥动漫展的行程会发到他们的经纪人手里，一阵简短而匆忙的道别，高空中半睡半醒的六个小时，接着，他就发现自己拎着行李穿梭在拉瓜迪亚机场的人潮里，扑面而来的空气闻上去像是闷热、汗水、疲惫和廉价咖啡，让之前的两个月迅速模糊起来。

接下来的几个星期，他说服自己至少去一两次健身房，偶尔和一些朋友出去，但大部分时间，他倚在沙发上，漫不经心地看《老友记》的马拉松，觉得没什么力气去做别的事情。到了七月中旬，气温飙高，午后的阳光开始变得难以忍受的时候，他和Will去小意大利一家狭小而拥挤的餐厅吃午饭，越过凯撒沙拉、千层面以及隔壁桌关于小孩和狗的闲聊，Will对他说：“老兄，怎么了？”

Sebastian正用叉子叉起一个奶酪茄子卷，把它放进嘴里之前停顿了一下。“呃，”他说，迟疑地，“什么怎么了？”

“就，你啊。”Will说，随意地挥了一下手里的叉子，好像这整件事很明显似的，“你看上去很累？没精打采的。”

“我 _是_ 很累啊。你知道，担纲漫威的大制作，名人生活，要满足所有那些找上门来的姑娘，之类的。”

Will不买他的账。“我和几个朋友明天晚上有个派对，你来定了。”他说，用叉子指着Sebastian，“玩得开心点，放松放松。”

“行，好吧，如果这样能让你别再乱挥餐具的话，”Sebastian说，过分平板地，希望可以把自己的毫无热情伪装成幽默感。Will的确笑了笑，但Sebastian觉得他可能是出于同情，或者嘲讽，或者两者兼有。

那地方是一个私人公寓的屋顶，错层，还有个露天游泳池。Sebastian到那儿的时候刚刚傍晚，已经有不少人了，三三两两地围成一群，他见过其中一些脸孔，但叫不出名字。Will把他推进自助酒水吧旁边的一把椅子里，又往他手里塞了一瓶啤酒。“好好玩，”他说，戳着Sebastian的胸口。Sebastian扯出半个笑容，举了举手里那瓶酒，看着Will消失在人群里。落日沉了下去，墨水色的夜空之下，地面上的热气慢慢升起，一阵温和但绵密的湿热暂时笼罩了屋顶，一切似乎都慢了下来。

结果他只是一直坐在那儿，喝掉了两瓶啤酒和一杯荧光蓝色的不知什么东西，盯着手里的杯子，感到绵密的汗水粘在后脖颈上。有个姑娘走过来。“你一个人在这儿干嘛？”她问，声音里毫无调情意味，只有好奇。

“我不知道，”他说， 在自己的声音里听到了一种困惑的诚实。“我挺累的。太热了。”

她耸了耸肩，说：“我们有个游泳池。”

那游泳池不大，更像个巨型浴缸。里面有几个人，正一个接一个地从岸边爬上来，湿嗒嗒地加入人群里，向Sebastian身后的方向走去——有人正拿着话筒介绍一个乐队，还有贝斯试音的声音，从那边的音响里传出来。

他脱掉T恤和卡其裤，双手撑着泳池边缘，慢慢让自己沉进水里。水有点凉，但并不冰冷，他稍微游了一会儿，然后停了下来，深吸一口气，把头也潜到水面下，整个人蜷起来，在水里悬着。岸上的欢呼声和音乐声被水闷住了，听上去遥远而模糊，像是雷雨的声音。他闭上眼睛，感觉到落进水里的灯光变成金黄色的光点，在他的眼睑上跳动。水变得温暖了些，托着他，抚摸着他，有着自己的鼓动，一股隐形的波浪柔和地冲刷过他，带着金色的轮廓，像是一个吻的记忆，他的手埋在金色的发丝里，一对嘴唇，温热而湿润，覆上他的——

他猛地把头探出水面。乐队在演奏另外一首歌，人们还围在他们四周，没人注意到他一个人站在泳池中间，还尴尬地半硬着。

“操。”他说，屏着呼吸，随着顿悟占据他的脑海。那首歌结束了，人群的欢呼和掌声渐渐平息下来，而Sebastian眨眨眼睛，回过神来，听见他的手机在衣服堆里响着。他爬上岸，把手在T恤上擦了擦，从兜里把它掏了出来。

“喂？”他说。

“嘿，”他的经纪人说，“抱歉，我知道我们说好是20号，但你明天就得飞到洛杉矶去。他们临时增加了一个活动，迪士尼和小孩之类的……哦，我也不知道。你没有安排吧？”

“呃……没有，”他说，愣了一会儿，觉得自己该问问详细的日程表，或者更多关于这个活动的事情，但他最后说出口的是：“所有人都会在那儿吗？”

“是啊，在你们难得都有空闲的时候。”她说，有点同情地。“明天下午的飞机。电子机票在你的邮箱里。”

他挂了电话，还站在泳池边上，水从头发上滴下来。在他身后，乐队在谢幕，人们逐渐分散开来，一阵低沉而嘈杂的谈话声重新响了起来。他在那里站了一会儿，然后想起了自己一开始为什么会在这儿。

“ _操_ 。”他又说了一遍，凄惨地。

***

他们要在迪士尼乐园里面的一个什么地方汇合。在后门门口，有个工作人员来接他们，让Sebastian坐上一辆那种小电瓶车，带着他们驶向公园深处。那是早上七点多，空气里还留着夜晚的凉意，太阳刚刚升起，几朵粉蓝色的云徘徊在棕榈树叶组成的地平线上，整个地方沉浸在一种不自然的寂静之中。他们沿着一条蜿蜒的小路开了一会儿，等车停下的时候，Sebastian看到Scarlett和Mackie已经在那儿了——他俩看上去和两个月之前没什么不同，除了Scarlett现在有一头卷曲的金色短发，让她的脸部线条显得柔和了些。

Mackie给了他一个刻意地用力过度的拥抱，而Sebastian边笑边去踹他。Scarlett让他在她的脸颊上亲了一下。

“我喜欢你的头发，”Sebastian说，“感觉像是我们总算在演一部温和的独立小品，而不是尸体成堆的动作惊悚间谍片。”

“哦，这是我新片的发型。我演一个年轻姑娘，被逼着偷运毒品，最后杀了很多人。”Scarlett说。她等着Sebastian笑起来，然后指指他刚剪过的头发，“你的看上去也不错。不过我以为你喜欢再短点儿的？”

“他们不让我剪太短，以防过一阵子还要回来补拍。”Sebastian说，面无表情地，“等我拍完这个电影，我就要剃成光头。”

Mackie爆发出一阵大笑，而有一会儿，Sebastian觉得这像是很长一段时间以来第一次，他终于能够安然地融入周围的环境里——然后剩下的人都出现了，一个接一个地，而他们迅速陷入一阵急匆匆的问候和拥抱之中。多亏这个，当Chris跟Emily说完话，转身走过来拥抱他的时候，Sebastian只恐慌了一点点。那只是一秒钟，但他的脸埋在Chris的肩膀里，Chris的金发贴在他的太阳穴上，他闻到了肥皂，刚洗过的衣服和柠檬水，于是Sebastian稍微恐慌得更多了一些。

好的一方面是，没什么尴尬的事情发生：Chris对他笑笑，拍了拍他的后背，问他过得如何，而Sebastian成功地设法像个正常人一样回应了所有那些。坏的一方面是，Chris看着他的时候，有种——担忧？焦虑？愧疚？——在他的眼睛里闪烁，让Sebastian不得不暂时移开视线。他原本希望Chris已经放下了那整件事情，但话又说回来，他猜Chris人大概太好了，不会就这么让它过去。就在他要去跟下一个人打招呼之前，Chris突然倾过身，向前踏进Sebastian的个人空间里。

“嘿，我——”Chris轻声说，而Sebastian想， _不，别，别提起来，至少等到宣传结束，等到我们回到各自的生活里，等到我不记得你的嘴唇在我——_

就是这时候，Mackie不知从哪儿钻出来，大叫道“哟，Captain Small-Ass！”，然后给了Chris一个比起拥抱更像是拦腰抱摔的东西。强烈的意念真的能创造奇迹，Sebastian想，站在一边看着Cobie加入他们两个，接着和Chris一起因为Mackie说的什么而大笑起来。太阳已经从云层里彻底升了出来，日光和热气洒在地面上，附近一棵树上的蝉开始鸣叫，而Sebastian忽然感到一股怀旧之情在他身体里升起，像是他在想念他们拍摄的时候，那时炎热而漫长的日子刚刚开始，一切都充满了微小而颤动的可能性。

***

那个活动属于那种没人真的特别想在那儿的事情之一。九点之后，天气迅速从“热”进化到了“地狱比起这儿像是空调房”，而他们还要在户外做这个。那本来应该是个类似美国队长见面会的东西，让他们跟孩子们互动之类的，但在场的小孩要不在忙着揪对方的头发，要不就在冲他们的父母嚷嚷着要玩具或者别的游乐设施。家长们，讽刺地，看上去比孩子们还稍微有热情一些。

“我觉得他们这个年纪，心目中大概还没建立‘虚构人物’和‘演员’的概念。”Scarlett说，对那些孩子皱起眉头，一边给其中一位父亲签名。

他们最后提前结束了活动，发了些可动人偶给孩子们，为了让这整件事至少看上去还有一点点成功，也为了让所有人总算能躲到没有太阳的地方去吃午饭。迪士尼乐园里没多少用餐选择，于是他们不得不挤进明日世界对面那家小快餐店里。那里面又窄又暗，有一整个班的孩子尖叫着跑来跑去，而且只卖炸鸡，薯条，汽水，还有米老鼠形状的煎饼。他们围着一张长桌坐下，吃着鸡块和薯条，而Sebastian突然觉得，足够奇怪地，这个场景让他想起了自己对迪士尼乐园的印象。他顺口把这句话说了出来，而Chris在拿番茄酱的途中停下了，转过头来不可置信地盯着他。

“你知道，他说得对，”Mackie说，“我只记得这地方超级热，挤得要死，而且在飞越太空山上坐我旁边的那人下来之后吐了一地。”

“还有贵得过分的廉价快餐。”Emily补充道。

“那些等身大的卡通角色人偶？”Sam说，以那种上了年纪的人的方式摇着头，好像在说“现在的孩子啊……”似的，“太诡异了，告诉你们。尤其别盯着它们的眼睛看。”

一时间没人说话，因为所有人都在忙着发出赞同的声音，而Chris看上去就像是……呃，就像是有人告诉他迪士尼乐园烂透了。

“可是，”他说，“这是迪士尼乐园啊。”

Scarlett同情地看着他。“至少现在我们知道迪士尼找对人来演美国队长了。”她说。

“不，老兄，我明白你的意思。”Frank在桌子的另一边说，不知怎么，拿着一根鸡骨头的同时还能一脸凝重。“这帮人不懂。 _地球上最快乐的地方_ 又不是白叫的。”

“是啊，可是你差不多每周都带你的孩子来玩，所以你肯定得有点偏见。”Cobie说。

“告诉你什么，”Frank说，“不如咱们把剩下这一天花在这儿，好好玩一遍，再看看谁有偏见。”

那是周末，人多，热得要死，他们还刚刚在外面站了一个上午，所以理论上来说，没人会太喜欢这个主意。但演员也是人，而人有时候就会在奇异的地方产生好胜心。

再加上，Frank还说：“不来的人，我就当做你们自动臣服在迪士尼乐园的伟大之下。”

“哦，小子，咱们干上了，“Mackie说，颇有气势地把纸巾扔到桌上。其他人不同程度地点着头。

“高兴了吗？”Scarlett对Chris说。

“呃，”Chris说，“不是我在追求的结果？不过我好久没有机会在这儿好好玩了，所以我猜是吧。”他终于想起自己之前在干什么，把番茄酱挤到炸鸡盒子上，伸手去拿薯条。有些白色的盐粒粘在他的手指上，而Sebastian努力让自己别盯着看。

他们在管理处门外那些带遮阳伞的桌子边坐下，等着Frank和Mackie进去给他们要全天通票的时候，Chris走过来，坐在了Sebastian旁边那把椅子上。他们在沉默中坐了一会儿，然后Chris开口道：“所以，你是真的不喜欢迪士尼乐园，是吗？”

“什么？”Sebastian说，因为他完全没预料到 _这个_ 。“不，我是说，抱歉我之前说了那些话，我不是有意发起迪士尼骂战的。我只是——我不讨厌这儿，只是没那么热情。”

“不，我明白，别道歉，我不是在怪你什么的。也许你们说得对，关于食物和挤得要死的那部分。”Chris说，做了个不置可否的表情。他向后陷进椅子里去，想着什么，忽然又坐了起来。“那游行呢？”他说，一半满怀希望，一半不可置信地，“你对游行也不觉得兴奋？”

“呃，我从来没待到游行开始的时候，所以……”Sebastian说，耸耸肩。

“你从来没看过——好吧，咱们今天一定得去。如果你在那之后还没有热情的话，行，我就接受这世界上有人不爱迪士尼乐园。”

“好啊，成交。”Sebastian说，放松了一点点，因为关于迪士尼乐园的讨论他还能处理。但接着，Chris看了他一眼，深吸了一口气，他立刻就知道要发生什么了。

“Sebastian，”Chris说，“我真的很抱歉，关于——”

“别说。”Sebastian脱口而出，“别——抱歉，我就是——我现在没法跟你谈这个，那，呃，我——”然后他的大脑差不多就停在那儿了，连更多填充空白的语气词也想不出来，所以他只好向自己身后随便哪个方向做了个手势。

“我，嗯，得去——洗手间。抱歉。”他说，毫无说服力地，然后站了起来，尽可能快地逃离了现场。

***

Scarlett找到他的时候，Sebastian正站在旋转木马旁边树丛的阴影里，有点阴郁地看着家长们帮他们的孩子爬到马和马车上。她从后面戳了他一下，差点把他吓得跳起来。

“哦，不好意思。”她说，一点都没有不好意思的样子。“你跑哪儿去了？”

“没哪儿。”Sebastian说，然后意识到自己听上去像个反叛期的青少年在跟父母讲话；但另一方面，Scarlett脸上挂着她那种一半知根知底一半评判的表情，所以他觉得错也不全在他。

Scarlett，因为她显然是这场谈话中扮演成年人角色的那个，似乎并不介意。“我在管理处那边看见你在跟Chris说话了。他在那之后看上去就像个被遗弃在雨里的金毛寻回犬似的。怎么了？”

“那……挺复杂的。”

“真的？”

“不，”Sebastian说，用手揉着眼睛，“大部分只是因为我太蠢了。”

“你大概不是这件事里唯一蠢的那个。”Scarlett说，好像意图安慰他。“但，重点是，去跟他谈谈。行了，别露出那种表情，让我觉得自己像是踢了只小狗——你知道你人太好了，不会下半辈子都不跟他讲话的。”

“更像是他人太好了，不会让我用容易点的方式处理这个。”Sebastian咕哝道。

“你应该在把自己弄进这种境地之前就想到这个的。”Scarlett说，而Sebastian没办法和她争辩。

“行，好吧，我会和他谈的。”他说。

他继续在那儿站着，直到Scarlett交叉双臂，对着他眯起眼睛。

“什么，现在吗？”他说，有点可怜兮兮地。

因为他挺擅长看上去可怜兮兮的（至少别人都这么说），Scarlett叹了口气，说：“好吧，我猜我可以先让你请我吃冰激凌，为了我刚刚给你的那些免费心理咨询。”

结果他们最后一起吃了冰激凌和晚饭，在Sebastian意识到之前，太阳已经沉到西边的地平线上了。广播里在宣布游行开始的时间，而Scarlett说，“行了，快去吧，”把他从椅子上推了下去。

他还是不大想去，当然，而且他也不确定Chris会在那儿；但话说回来，他跟Chris约好了，而且在内心深处，他知道Scarlett是对的，他们总得谈谈这个，他做的蠢事不会因为被他扔着不管就自己消失，而他不是很期待永远不跟Chris讲话的前景——在这之前，他们倒也不经常说话，但偶尔，在毫无预兆的时候， _在早餐桌上_ ，话题一转，然后Chris就在跟他说 _我第一次见到我的狗是在二十四岁的夏天_ ，或者 _你知道有一次我弟害我骨折了吗_ ，诸如此类的。Sebastian觉得也许Chris就是那种喜欢和 _每个人_ 分享生活故事的人，但每次这件事发生的时候，他还是忍不住觉得这是特殊的，他是特殊的，就像是Chris在对他说， _嘿，我不介意让你了解我一点儿_ 。

Sebastian希望自己也能做到这个。他的确试过了，那天在海滩的时候。结果就是这样。

他沿着一条小路走下去，看见主街道时放慢了脚步。天快黑了，街灯被点了起来，黄色的柔光洒在整条街上，和傍晚的潮湿雾气融在一起。人群已经在街道两边聚集了起来，空气中弥漫着雀跃的低声交谈汇成的嗡嗡声。他停了下来，站在那儿，靠着墙壁，闭上眼睛，最后一次暂时忘记所有其他那些事情，让自己想起金发和蓝眼睛如何在四月的阳光之下闪烁，想起那双手和那对嘴唇如何游走过他的胸膛，想起他自己的嘴如何追随着皮肤上被日光晒得发红的痕迹，还有海盐残余的咸味。

他睁开眼睛，咬着嘴唇，然后做了个深呼吸，向人群中走去。游行已经开始了，人们随着音乐的节奏欢呼着，而Sebastian在人群里看见了那些他在早上的活动和旋转木马那边见过的孩子们。他站在人群当中，看着新一轮的游行队伍向前行进，带着花车和彩灯和公主们，从孩子们那里得到了新一轮的尖叫和欢呼。

就是这时候他看见了Chris，在人群里，正朝他走过来。Sebastian咽了一口口水，思考着他该说些什么，但Chris迈着很大的步子，在Sebastian反应过来之前就站在了他的面前，率先开了口。

“听着，”他说，急促地，“我知道你生我的气，而且不想跟我说话，但是，就，听我说完这一次，好吗？”

“什么？不，我没——”Sebastian说，摸不着头脑，但Chris没让他说完。

“我真的，真的对我做的事情很抱歉。”Chris说，“我就是个混蛋，在我们——”他比了个看不出是什么的手势，意思大概是“干了”，“——之后那么躲着你——我慌了，抱歉，我知道这不是借口——但是我不知道你在想什么，我们在那之前甚至都没谈过，我担心你会以为那就是一次性的，或者我只是在，你知道，随便玩玩——”

“等等， _什么_ ？”

“——我在之前的两个月里好好想了想这些，那之后我就在试图跟你道歉，但你不想听我说这个，我觉得你肯定生气了——你有权利生气——我很抱歉，我之前应该说些什么的，应该告诉你我真的挺喜欢你，你人很好，笑起来很好看，而且我想认真地——”

“哇喔。”Sebastian说，屏着呼吸，声音小得被音乐和欢呼声盖住了。他眨了眨眼睛，试着把这些都吸收进来。

“Chris。”他说，提高了点音量，“嘿，Chris。”

Chris终于停了下来，抿着嘴，有点紧张地看着他。

“别动。”Sebastian说，在Chris反应过来之前向前迈了一步，吻了他。

有那么一会儿，Chris整个人完全静止了下来，而Sebastian开始有点担心了；但接着，非常小心地，他把嘴张开一点点，含住Sebastian的嘴唇；Sebastian把这当做是一个好的信号，压上去，更热情一点地回应他，而Chris发出一声惊讶的，半是吸气半是呻吟的声音，而那个声音，操，直接顺着Sebastian的脊椎一路向下，沉在他的小腹里，灼热而颤抖着；然后Chris把手放到Sebastian的后颈上，把他拉得更近，接着用舌头 _做了一件事_ ，让Sebastian觉得他的腿就快要在地上瘫成一滩了。

漫长的一段时间之后，他们分开了，两个人都有点脸红和呼吸不稳。Chris还在有点不可置信地看着他。

“我以为你后悔了。”Sebastian脱口而出，因为肾上腺素还在他的身体里轰轰作响，“我觉得那挺公平的，毕竟就像你说的，咱们也没谈过或者什么，而且这种事情经常发生——我本来以为自己已经不介意了，但然后我就发现我的脑袋，就，总是回到那儿去，而我，你知道，我不能让你跟我道歉，就因为你做了你有权做的决定而我没法忘掉这事——而且我真的不讨厌迪士尼乐园，只是，呃，我小时候来这儿那一次，我妈和我继父大吵了一架，就在那个餐厅里，所以……嗯。”

他停下来喘喘气，而Chris花了一阵时间才完全理解他刚刚说了什么。“我的天，”Chris低声说，“我不知道——抱歉我让你那么以为了，你看，这就是为什么我希望自己之前对你说过些什么——老天，你不用告诉我那个的，我是说——谢谢你，因为你平时不怎么说起自己的事情，所以能知道你愿意告诉我，我——哦，见他的鬼，”他说，把Sebastian拉进另一个吻里。

这一个比刚才那个更急促而短暂一些，他们分开的时候，额头还抵着对方的。“你知道，”Sebastian说，感到Chris的呼吸拂过他的脸，“现在看来，这整件事实在太蠢了。”

“我知道，对吧？”Chris说，咧嘴笑了起来。“我们以后绝对应该多聊聊。”他顿了一下，好像在思考什么，然后说，“好吧，我必须得问。最喜欢的迪士尼电影？”

Sebastian爆发出一阵大笑。“我的天，你是说真的——不，好吧，当然，咱们来聊聊这个。《小美人鱼》，一直都是。”

“老天，不是吧。”Chris说，而Sebastian看见一阵熟悉的、希望的火花在他眼睛里闪烁着；他微笑起来，等着另一阵熟悉的颤动找到他，融化进空气里，让他们沉入这个平静的夏日夜晚。


End file.
